The X-Men Club
by toonwoman182
Summary: Just a typical WXM AU of Breakfast Club movie, its nothing like the movie but I hope you guys enjoy anyway! Rated M for loads of cursing and slight adult content


{Zoe's P.O.V}

Great, just great, I have detention. As soon as my mom dropped me off, she started scolding me. "I can't believe you got detention young lady! I did not spend at least _half_ of my salary just so you can go to detention! "It's not _all_ my fault, mom!" I groaned. "I don't care who is at fault, but when you get out of detention, you will _never_ go anywhere without my permission ever again! Do you hear me?" Mom nagged. "Loud and clear." I sighed. "Good, now I have to go, I hope you'll behave while I am gone, missy." She growled, heading into her precious corvette, I rolled my eyes. The typical girl who no one ever talks to, the outcast (obviously).

I heard the vroom of a motorcycle. Turning I groaned, _him_ again. Logan Howlett, the bad boy, the man all the girls love, he's got the looks, the athletic build, and not to mention the attitude and the motorcycle. The thing he's the best at though, is bullying losers, well, all losers except for me for some reason, I hate to admit but I did think he was kind of cute, (well who wouldn't? He is the hottest guy in school).

I quickly turned to see a white convertable roll in. And out came the princess of Xavier High, Emma G. Frost, the former Massachusits Academy student, she and her group the Hellfire's were a huge thing, and since Emma was their princess, the whole group transferred here to Westchester just for her, we barely ever talk but I've heard the rumors she's said about me. "I hate today." The blonde sighed. Walking out of the convertable, "Remember, Emma, you have tennis practice at 9." The butler said. "Yes, Regenald. I know." Emma sighed. Closing the door. Her butler drove off. She turned to the both of us and huffed. "Animals." She muttered.

Hank rode near us on his red bike. Hoping off and taking off his helmet to reveal his tamed blue hair, for the most smartest guy in school, Hank stole Logan's spot at being number one hottest guy at school. He smiled and waved at the three of us. Logan ignored him while Emma spat rude comments at him about the way he looked and his stats.

Skating to a halt (without a helmet) was none other than Robert Drake, the guy who's been held back for god knows how many times, sure he's cute and all, but most girls think of him as the class clown. Finally Kitty (head cheerleader of the Xavier X-Men football team), Kurt (the poet), Marie (basket case), Scott (teachers pet) and Jean (smart but also pretty and dating Scott) finally came along. I sighed, walking through the doors of the school. The others following me towards Vice Principal Munroe's office.

* * *

{Scott's P.O.V}

"Now, you all know the reason why you're all here." The vice principle said. It all started yesterday...

* * *

{Flashback}

 _"So, you got any plans tonight, red?" Logan asked my girlfriend, "Logan, you know I have Scott so will you stop?" Jean begged. Logan leaned in closer to try and kiss Jean, that's when I ran over to him and punched him square in his cheek. The beginning of a fight starting. Jean and Zoe tried to stop it, but then Emma and Jean got into a fight over how I felt for both of them. "Now what's going on?" Kurt questioned. "Another fight started." She sighed. Bobby skated away from Ms. Darkholm. "Coming through!" He exclaimed. "Get back here you delinquent!" Our social studies teacher yelled._

 _Kitty ran away from a beyond pissed Marie trying to stab her with a pencil. Somehow getting involved in our fight and Jean and Emma's, including Zoe and Kurt and Bobby crashing into Marie, now trying to stab him with a pencil. We all stopped when the fire alarm turned on, all of us turning to Hank. He blushed. "I didn't like seeing you fight." He said..._

* * *

{Back to Vice Principal Munroe's office: Zoe's P.O.V}

The basic reason why we're all here. "Now, all of you better behave." She said. Finally looking down to look at papers. I pulled out my iPhone and ear pieces to plug into them and started playing music by Kenny Loggins on loop. The first one was Footloose. A song I've heard a million times. I was already in content, feeling as if the song was about me.

 _"Now I gotta cut loose, footloose_  
 _Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
 _Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_  
 _Jack, get back, come on before we crack_  
 _Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose"_

I heard the squeak of the chair against the floor. I decided to ignore them, not believing they wanted to talk to me anyway, until the right part of my ear piece was removed. Annoyed, I turned my head and saw Logan sitting next to me listening to the song too. I was shocked. But the shock suddenly turned into annoyance. I pulled the ear piece off his ear. "Ow!" Logan whisper yelled. Placing his hands onto his ear. "Don't you have you're own iPhone?" I demanded. "I threw it at my brother." He sighed. "Um... Ok..." I blushed. Not really good at social skills.

Logan started chuckling. I was confused. Did he think my anti-sociality was funny? Actually, I guess I am kind of funny. I started laughing along with him. As soon as Ms. Munroe's eyes locked on the two of us. I quickly stopped, elbowing Logan in the arm, luckily he caught the drift.

Finally, we heard the ring of a phone. Ms. Munroe looked down to see what was happening. After a few minutes she sighed. "I have something... _important_ to deal with." She stood up, walking towards the door. "When I come back, I will see you all still in here, or else detention for a month." She looked at all of us before opening the door and walked outside of it, shutting before she left. We did nothing.

* * *

{A few hours later: Marie's P.O.V)

It's been a full on hour since Vice Principal Munroe left the room, and it feels like time stopped since she left, suddenly my stomach started gurgling. I had enough. I took my phone out of my pocket. Searching for contacts of food. Finding my boyfriend's number (he happens to work at Taco Bell). "Who likes tacos?" I asked everyone. "Tacos? Marie, what are you looking for?" Kitty asked. "I'm looking for food, retard, what does it look like?" I said. "Now who wants tacos?" I asked again.

"But, won't we get in trouble?" Zoe questioned. "You want tacos or not?" I demanded, now pissed off. I wish I was able to drain the life out of people (AN: Just so you guys know, this is a Breakfast Club AU of WXM so in this universe, no one has mutant powers and Marie is just a southern belle who can touch people and all that stuff, Kurt and Hank aren't blue nor can Kurt teleport but he was in the circus, Kitty can't phase through stuff, Logan still has his attitude but his bones are normal, Bobby can't turn into ice, Storm is from Africa but she doesn't control the weather, Mystique isn't blue nor can she shapeshift into people, Scott's eyes are normal but he wears sunglasses just because Jean and Emma aren't telepaths and as for Zoe, well, my OC is an alien so in this she isn't and you get the gist). "I don't mind." Logan shrugged. I took out a piece of paper out of Emma's binder. "Hey!" Emma yelled.

"Shut up an' gimme a pen!" I yelled. Hank gave me his fountain pen. "So, what do you want?" I asked Logan. "Just a regular burrito." He said. I wrote down Logan's order. "Zoe?" I asked. "I have always wanted to try the nacho cheese doritos." She shrugged.

"Hank?" I asked. "I'll have the bean burrito." Hank replied. "I'll have the 7-layer!" Bobby exclaimed. I wrote their orders. "Kurt? Kitty?" I turned to them. "I'll have the chicken soft taco, I'm going on a diet." Kitty said. I rolled my eyes. "I'll have a double decker." Kurt added. I wrote down their orders. "We'll have a crunchy taco." Scott said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. I wrote their orders

I turned to Emma. "So?" I asked. "If you expect me to chose something then _don't_. I only eat food from five star restaurants." Emma said. "Aw, c'mon, Em, this is a five star restaurant." I said. "Yelp gave it 4.5 stars." Emma crossed her arms. "Do you want food or not?" I demanded. "I'd perfer we go to a five star restaurant." We all groaned. "Forget her, just order the food." Logan told me. "Alright, I'll go call Remy." I said, walking out the door.

Kitty got in my way. "No! You need to stay here!" She said. "Once Vice Principal Munroe sees you your dead!" She added. "I got a gambling boyfriend who cheats on me every night, my mom's dead, my dad's a deadbeat planning on world domination. I could care less ya know." I told her. Easily pushing her out of the way so I can go call my boyfriend.

* * *

{After the call: Hank's P.O.V}

We were all eating our tacos. Except for Emma, man, she was really pretty. I walked towards her, noticing she was filing her nails. "Hi there, Miss Frost." I said. "Get to the point, Hank, what is it?" Emma said. I offered her my burrito. "I told you, I only eat food from five star restaurants." Emma huffed. "Please, aren't you hungry?" I asked. Emma's stomach answered for her. I used my free hand, taking hers in mine to give her half of my burrito. "I hope you enjoy." I kindly smiled at her, for once she smiled back, without having to scowl at me as usual.

"Thank you, Henry. That is very generous of you." She said. Taking a bite out of it. We sat in silence until Emma finished her half. "Hmm, perhaps it does not matter if a certain food is from a five star restaurant." She said. "I hate to interrupt guys but, **THE VICE PRINCIPAL IS COMING!** " Bobby yelled.

* * *

{Bobby's P.O.V}

"I don't get it," Kitty suddenly said. I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "You always cause trouble wherever you go, but its been an hour and nothing's happened." Kitty said. "Well, sometimes, people do stupid things just for the ones they care about." I told her. We locked eyes. Until mine caught something. Turning my head, I saw a shadow. "Shit, its her!" I exclaimed. "I hate to interrupt guys, but, **THE VICE PRINCIPAL IS COMING!** " I yelled.

We all started preparing, hiding our food. Ms. Munroe opened the door. Looking around. "Hmm," She said. I turned. "Is something wrong, Ms. Munroe?" I asked. "There's been a slight change of plans, I'll be gone for at least three hours. You all better keep behaving." She said. Shutting the door and walking off.

"Ok, everyone full?" Marie asked. We all nodded. Hank and Emma offered to take care of the trash together. We gave them our trash but before they walked out, Jean told them to be careful. They left anyway, a few minutes later they came back with no trouble.

Suddenly we were all bored. Full of food but bored. "Hey, anyone got an empty bottle?" Logan suddenly asked.

* * *

{Kurt's P.O.V}

Kitty took out a small empty bottle of water from her purse, "I have been saving this for special occasions." Kitty said. Handing Logan the bottle. I had a feeling this wouldn't end well. I took the bottle out of her hand before Logan could take it. "We're _not_ play spin-the-bottle!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, bub, what should we do then?" Logan glared at him. "Who wants to listen to my poems?" I suggested. Everyone groaned, well except for Hank. Marie took my backpack. "Hey!" I exclaimed. She took out all of my "personal" poems. "Your eyes are as green as the trees, your skin as white as snow, your lips as red as apples. I know you would reject my love for you which makes my skin feel so blue, for the way you make my heart beat faster than how your southern lips move. I love you Marie," She said.

She looked at me, our faces changing color. "Wow, virgin-boy likes the devil." Logan laughed. "What about you? You don't even know _one thing_ about girls!" Scott said. Logan turned to face him. Zoe pulled on his arm. "Come on guys, you're the reason why we're stuck here!" She said.

" _We are!?_ What about flare-gun over there?" Scott pointed to where Hank once was. We all looked to the spot, not only was Hank missing, but so was Emma. "Oh, shit, we're dead!" Kitty gulped. "Everyone, I think it's time for us to panic!" Scott said, starting to spas out on everything. "You sure you don't want to date me?" Logan started flirting with Jean again. She slapped him. We all started acting wild suddenly for at least an hour until Logan yelled at us.

* * *

{Emma's P.O.V}

As soon as the others weren't looking, I dragged Hank into the closet, "Emma? What are we doing here?" Henry asked. As soon as I closed the door. I took off his shirt. I noticed him blush. "E-Emma!?" I smirked. "Relax, darling." I said. While the others were fighting, Hank and I were making-out.

Until, Hank moaned so loud that Logan heard, not that I could blame him. I do have a reputation with men. We went silent. "What is it?" Jean demanded. "Didn't you guys hear anything?" Logan asked. "All I could hear was you and your big mouth." Marie sarcastically stated. "No, I swear, I heard moaning." Logan said. "Don't tell me, fantasising over making-out with Jean?" Kitty laughed. "I don't _always_ think about women!" Logan yelled.

"Then what _were_ you thinking about?" Scott asked. We heard Logan's footsteps. The door opened and we were caught. "Well, looks like the slut found another target." Logan smirked. "Shut up, Logan! At least _we_ actually show our feelings!" Scott rolled his eyes.

I noticed Hank looking down at the floor in shame. I took my hand in his. Squeezing it softly to show I care. Hank and I blushed, "Marie... about the poem..." Kurt suddenly said. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me!" She yelled at him. The two started making out.

"I always knew that they'd make a cute couple." Zoe said. "I believe that Bobby and Kitty would make a nice couple." Jean said, pointing to said "couple" holding hands.

* * *

{Kitty's P.O.V}

"So, uh... Kitty... you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Bobby asked me. "But we ate, like, an hour ago." I said. "I know, but I mean... would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked. I smiled. "I would love to," he grinned, holding my hand, I blushed but closed mine in his. "I believe that Bobby and Kitty would make a nice couple." Jean said. Suddenly, everyone looked at us.

We both blushed. "Ok, uhh... how about we all try to get to know each other better?" I suggested. "Anyone wanna play spin-the-bottle?" Logan asked.

"Or, we could get to know each other better." Zoe said. "Yeah, by playing truth or dare!" Marie smirked. I gulped. Suddenly, everyone else agreed, and who knows what things Marie will make me do if I chose "dare".

* * *

{Vice Principal Munroe's P.O.V}

I was trying to get Todd out of the damn toilet again, this time he wouldn't get out of it, whatever he did, looks like it may take a while before he's out, and the time I get him out detention will be over by now. "God damn it, Todd!" I yelled. "Grrrgle!" Todd yelled.

Raven came in, "Todd can't get out of the toilet again?" She crossed her arms. "Sadly, yes, I wish Charles were here, he would know what to do. Warren came in. "Is there a problem, Aurora?" He asked. "Yes, Todd is stuck in the toilet again." I answered. "Damn, and on a Saturday." Warren sighed. The three of us tried pulling him out as hard as we could. We heard snickers. I knew that sound. Turning, I dropped Todd and Warren's lips crashed onto mine. Raven hit her head against Warren's back, falling to the ground with a thud.

"A-Aurora!" Warren blushed. "I like you but, we you're a vice principal and I am just a teacher." He said. I rolled my eyes at him, pushing him out of my way and running out of the stall. I heard the squeaking of shoes. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Bobby." I sighed. I ran after him as fast as I could with my white high heels clicking along the tile floor.

* * *

{Logan's P.O.V}

Bobby ran in as fast as he could. "Lemme guess, Munroe heard you, didn't she?" I crossed my arms at him. He nodded in defeat. "Great, we only have a minute left and if Vice Principal Munroe finds out what we've been doing we're gonna get it. "Nice job, stupid." Marie rolled her eyes.

"Great! We're dead!" Kitty groaned. "And just when romance started to happen." Jean sighed. "Not a lot. Logan hasn't got the guts to tell us who he likes." Scott smirked. I just want to rip the smirk right out of his fucking face right now! "Guys! We need to think of something! And fast! I can see Vice Principal Munroe's silhouette, and its getting bigger!" Zoe said.

An idea popped into my head. "All of you sit down." I said. "Why should we?" Scott crossed his arms. " **BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID TO!** " I yelled. Everyone sat down already. Then I started talking about how the vice principal was a slut.

Everyone looked at me in shock. They started making signs at me to stop what I was doing. Munroe came in just in time. "Oh, c'mon, guys! All I'm saying is that Munroe needs to take a chill pill." I shrugged, winking at them while she was looking at my back, now they knew what I was doing.

" **JAMES LOGAN HOWLETT!** " Munroe screamed. The others looked at each other when Munroe said my first name. "James?" They all said. "You have earned yourself a whole month of detention!" She yelled. Before she could say anything else, it was already time for all of us to go home. Finally.

We all headed outside. Emma gave Hank a quick smooch before heading off in her convertable with her "Regenald" driving her home, Hank put on his helmet and rode back to his place. Kitty kissed Bobby on the cheek before hoping into her dad's jeep and driving off, Scott and Jean drove home together in their red car, Marie gave Kurt a big and sloppy kiss on the cheek before walking home, Kurt went to go call a cab and Bobby skated back to his house.

Only Zoe and I were left. "That was funny." She told me. I turned to face her. "What do you mean?" I asked. "What you did for Bobby back there, it was funny and very nice of you." She said. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all." She said suddenly. I stopped her right there. "Hey, easy bub, I'm still gonna make fun of people on Monday." I told her.

"Really now, _James?_ " I glared at her. She started laughing, she was extremely beautiful, especially with the blonde hair complementing the cliche sundown you only see in those crappy rom-com's. I just realized something, everyone else admitted the truth, except for me. I never told the _whole_ truth. "Zoe, remember when Jean asked me about if I liked a certain girl?" I asked her. "Yeah, you still haven't told us." She said. "You." I smiled. Our eyes locking. It felt like an eternity. "So, uh, my brother's having this party at our house, we're gonna play seven-minutes-in-heaven, wanna come?" I asked. "Well... when is it?" She asked. "Tomorrow at eight." I replied. "You coming? It won't be fun without cutting loose gal like you." I grinned.

She giggled. "Well..." She said. "Yes." We turned to see her mom. "Wait, but I thought I was grounded." She said. "I changed my mind, you _are_ a teenager after all. So come on, let's go home." She said. Walking to her car. "See you tomorrow, Logan," she kissed my lips. She blushed and walked away. They drove off. With the stupid grin on my face. I put on my helmet and drove my motorcycle off into the sunset. Well, not only am I getting into more trouble, I also got a girlfriend.


End file.
